


Sharing is Caring

by into_the_voidd



Series: obsessed logan aus [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I'll add more tags as I need, M/M, Possessive Behavior, and logan, begruding friendship between ro, bunch of oneshots out of order, but it's also a story about obsession, obsessed logan, obsessed patton, obsessed roman, pat - Freeform, so people will die, this is mostly going to be lighthearted stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/into_the_voidd/pseuds/into_the_voidd
Summary: Patton, Roman and Logan all have one thing in common and that thing? Loving Virgil with all their heart. They come to a reluctantly agreement to get along, because sharing Virgil between them is better than not having him at all.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, patton roman
Series: obsessed logan aus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519766
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> This is just going to be a bunch of out of order oneshots of just some obsessively in love boys. A mostly light-hearted series with some murder sprinkled in <3 I hope you all enjoy and feedback is appreciated!

Roman groaned at the sound of birds twittering outside his window, and he shifted, rolling over onto his side to pull a pillow over his head. An arm reached out to feel for the body that had been there when he had fallen asleep, but feeling nothing but cold sheets, he sat up with a sigh. Virgil must have gone back to his room sometime during the night, and while he would have preferred for him to stay, he had managed to get a few photos of that adorable sleeping face.

He took a look at his favorite of those photos as he slid out of bed, a happy smile on his face as he made his way downstairs. The smell of pancakes was in the air, and as he stepped into the kitchen, he could see Patton at the stove, humming cheerfully to himself. “Morning Pat.” He greeted amicably, eyes locking in on the stack of chocolate chip pancakes on the counter next to him. Surely he could grab one and it’d be fine right? 

A knife came down, digging into the counter and barely missing his arm by less than an inch and Roman jerked back, turning to look at Patton in surprise. His protest died in his throat at the frown on the other’s face, the narrowed eyes and the subtle twitch in his jaw. 

“Don’t even think about it.” Patton hissed, pulling the knife out and turning back to the stove where he was frying some eggs. “Those are for Virgil and I won’t let you taint them with your filthy hands.”

“Okay, okay. I won’t touch the pancakes. Geez..” Roman frowned at him, but moved to make himself a bowl of cereal instead. He really should have known better, but the call of chocolate chip goodness had been too great for him to ignore.

“Don’t think I didn’t see Virgil sleeping in your room either. Lucky for him, I was there to wake him up.”

Roman huffed, pulling the milk out of the fridge and shutting the door with a little more force than necessary. So that was why Virgil had left him this morning. “We were watching movies last night. It’s not my fault that he fell asleep against me. I certainly wasn’t going to wake him.”

Patton’s retort was cut off by Virgil coming into the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes and muffling a yawn. He immediately perked up, moving to put together his plate of lovingly prepared food and set it at the table in front of him. “Morning Virge! I made you breakfast.”

Virgil blinked slowly, always slow to wake up in the mornings. “Thanks Pat.” He smiled softly at the pancakes and picked one up, too tired to deal with a fork. “You’re the best.”

Patton perked up, giving a smug look to Roman as he turned back to the stove to start cleaning up the mess he had made. Roman had moved to sit next to Virgil, fingers itching to take a picture of his bedhead, but he didn’t want to make it too obvious that he wanted a picture. He was reaching for his phone before he could tell himself not to when a rather indecent moan came from Virgil after he had bitten into the chocolate laden pancake.

Thoughts of other ways to make Virgil make those sounds came to mind, a flush spreading across Roman’s cheeks, and he turned to look at Patton to see he seemed to be having the same line of thought. He subtly cleared his throat, trying to focus on his cereal, but found his attention flickering to Virgil’s blissfully happy face more often than not.

Breakfast went by painfully slow, with Virgil making happy little noises with each bite, and while Roman was enjoying it, he was glad when the last bite was finally eaten. Patton stepped forward to take the dirty dishes from him, and Virgil thanked him quietly as he pulled out his phone to check the time. He jumped out of his chair with a quiet curse, the speed of him jumping up causing him to bang his knee on the table, which produced a much louder curse.

“Hey now! What’s wrong?” Roman jumped up as well, wanting to ease his pain and inching towards the freezer to grab an ice pack if necessary. 

“I’m going to be late. I didn’t realize how late it was when I woke up.” Virgil hurried out of the room, feet pounding up the stairs so he could go get dressed.

“Do you want me to give you a ride?” Roman called up after him, already thinking of how he could reroute his own day to accommodate the out of the way trip.

“No, it’s fine.” Virgil was already coming back downstairs, having thrown on the first bits of clothes he could grab. “I don’t want you being late. I can still catch the bus if I leave now.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Logan spoke up, following Virgil down the stairs. “I would be more than happy to give you a ride to wherever you need to go. We’re going in the same direction after all.”

Virgil paused in sliding on his shoes, turning to look at Logan with a grateful look. “Really? Thank you Lo! You’re the best!”

Logan perked up, a small smile tugging at his lips. “It’s no problem, really.” He moved to put his shoes on, giving Patton and Roman a victorious look as he followed Virgil out the door.

“That sneaky little..” Roman grumbled, glaring at Logan’s back. Patton made a noise of agreement. They shared a look before going in separate directions, both planning on how to get their alone time with Virgil.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on my tumblr @ starry-knight-skies


End file.
